Frostbitten
by Shnazzee
Summary: (Contest Entry for Mayvi on DeviantArt) Last night my neighborhood was graced with at least three feet of snow and I'm up early to see it before it's ruined with footprints from my neighbors. Okay. So three AM is a little early. But I don't mind. It's beautiful outside and the frost surrounding the edges of my windows completes the picture.


_**/Okay, so this is why I haven't been updating **_**Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt**_**. Mayvi on deviant art is holding a small contest for Rise of the Guardians. To enter, you have to write a one shot involving a situation where you meet Jack and you have one day together (Here's the link:**_ #/d5oy29n _**). The story should be about what happens. Sure, okay, so this isn't a whole day. I honestly don't think Jack could be able to spend a whole day with someone, even if he wanted to. He's a guardian, he's got stuff to do, frost to spread, and trouble to cause! So, if **_**I**_** were to meet Jack Frost, this is how I imagine it would go. Please comment/review if you have any pointers or notice spelling mistakes. It's been a while since I've written anything… **_

_**Enjoy~!**_

_Frostbitten_

It's a quiet Sunday morning in my neighborhood. The wind is calm and the sky is gray but the world is bright. Last night my neighborhood was graced with at least three feet of snow and I'm up early to see it before it's ruined with footprints from my neighbors. Okay. So three AM is a little early. But I don't mind. It's beautiful outside and the frost surrounding the edges of my windows completes the picture. I grin. Jack Frost was at his finest last night and I could tell he had a fun time. Well… As much fun as I could imagine. He wasn't actually real, but… I like to believe that there's more than science out there despite the fact of my ambition to become an engineer. I love to discover new things even if it makes no scientific sense at all. I shake my head. This is no time to think about my future! The first snowfall was tonight and now I get to see it in the peaceful stillness when no one is awa—

Wait a second. Was that…? Did I just see something move out there? I squint my eyes and crack open my window a bit. The frost on the outside cracks as the window is moved slightly and I can hear an icicle fall into the soft snow below. I slow my breathing to be as silent as possible. My heart rate picks up slightly as my over-imaginative brain starts listing every possibility. I scan the open yards of my neighbor's houses, searching for any sign of movement. A sudden gust of wind shakes a tree about two houses over and I can see snow flowing and flying with it. I let out my breath; the cloud of it swirling out the open sliver in my window is a slowly disappearing cloud. I shiver. Well, it was just the wind, then. I close my window and shut the blind before going downstairs to see our front yard. Slowly, quietly, I creep my way down to the front room and to the five windows that face the front of our house. I sit on the ledge and pull my knees to my chest, smiling as I inspect the front yard. Our bushes are completely covered and the overhang of snow on the edge of our roof is impressive. Icicles of all sizes decorate the now hidden gutter and our lights on the house are almost nonexistent except for a dim glow under a layer of white.

While admiring the front yard and the surrounding yards, I notice something moving. Slowly, at first. I look at the source and to my amazement, it's frost. More frost growing around the edges of the windows, slowly and elegantly spreading as if it's being painted on. Nature truly is amazing. I'm amazed by how beautiful the designs are and how they grow. With the frost growing so visibly, I can tell it must be extremely cold out. Either that or the temperature just dropped. Curious to feel the cold window, I slowly reach up, pressing my hand against the glass. My past science classes have me instinctively expecting my hand to fog up the glass. Yet when it doesn't and quite the opposite occurs, my eyes become wide with shock. Frost is growing on the outside window around my hand. That can't possibly be me. Could it? Not according to logic! That doesn't make sense! If anything, my hand should melt the frost, not create it! I look down at my hand, inspecting it. It's cold and slightly damp, pink from the cold biting at my skin. I can almost compare it to sticking my hand in the snow.

"That was strange..." I mutter quietly to myself. A soft blue glow catches the corner of my eye and I look up at the source. My gaze is met with blue eyes that seem confused yet curious. His hand is resting on the window where mine previously was. I gasp and scoot back only to fall off the edge of my seat. I scramble back up to stand and search for the stranger but, to my fear, he's gone. Too worried about what this person might possibly be doing, I decide to go outside and confront him. With haste, I grab my boots, gloves, hat, and a coat, dress as fast as possible, and rush to the door. Outside my face is met with a blast of cold air. My nose and ears turn pink from blood rushing to keep them warm. I take a deep breath and let it out, watching my cloud of air disappear into the night before walking to the edge of the porch. I look around before taking a careful step down.

"Hello…? I saw you, you know…! S-So... Whoever you are… just show yourself..!" I call out. My words seem to become swallowed in the snow and it's eerily quiet out. I'm dying to know, though. Who can be up this early? A creep, that's who. Unless he needs help… The stillness of the night makes me shiver and I scan the snow for tracks. None. I sigh and look up at the cloudy, dark sky before deciding to try one last time.

"What were you doing outside like—No, what are you doing outside? … Hello…?"

"…she saw me…?" I hear a quiet voice from above. It's surprised and hopeful. With a jolt, I turn around only to see a boy sitting on the edge of the roof. His appearance is strange and baffles me. My mind races with all different thoughts but all I can seem to focus on are his bare feet. How does he not have frostbite? His brown pants are old and tattered, tied to his calves. The only piece of clothing he wears that makes any amount of sense is a blue hoodie but even that seems to be doing no good due to the frost lining the sleeves and hood. I can't make out his face well because he's wearing the hood up. But despite his strange attire, the most peculiar part is the very large staff with a curved top that he holds in his hands, the end resting on the roof between his legs. He leans his head against where his hands are on the staff and looks down at me with wonder.

"You... You really see me? And hear me?" he asks, a hint of pure excitement in his voice. Is this guy nuts?

"Yes..! I see you! What were you…" I trail off, realizing where he is right now. "… Wait, how'd you get on my roof so fast?"

He laughs and stands, pulling his hood back. I'm slightly taken aback at the sight of his snow-white hair. My confusion turns to worry as he begins walking along the edge of the roof, casually swinging his staff around as if he does this on a normal basis. I'm starting to suspect this is a dream. As I watch him debate his answer, I notice he isn't shivering from the cold or suffering at all. What is he?

"The wind," the boy finally answers, shrugging slightly as if I should have known that already. I sigh with frustration, following him from the ground several steps.

"Listen, what are you? Aren't you cold? You're kinda freakin' me out…" I admit, looking down at the ground with furrowed eyebrows.

"_I'm_ not making any sense?" he questions, looking down at me with astonishment. He crouches down on the edge and nearly causes me to scream. I swear, if this kid falls, I don't know what I'll do.

"You're up at three in the morning, staring out your window like you're watching some movie and you think _I'm_ weird? I'd personally like to know what you're up to at this hour," he rebuttals, giving me a smirk. I grimace and look away, face flushing from embarrassment that someone caught me doing something so petty.

"So what if I like this time of night? It's just because of the first snow, okay? I like how quiet it is and how bright it is outside… It's peaceful. Forgive me for admiring the work of Mother Nature," I argue, flushing. He snickers at my explanation and I glare at him from the ground.

"Oh, yeah, her… Mother Nature… Tch," he stands again and shakes his head, looking off over the roofs of other houses in my neighborhood. He seems offended and I almost apologize but I bite my lip, still glaring.

"Look, would you just tell me who you are, already?" I somewhat nag. Hoping to possibly lighten the atmosphere, I add jokingly, "I need a name for the restraining order I plan on filing." I give him a small smile, hoping it works. His eyes fall back to me and I see the corners of his mouth turn up. Wonderful.

"I'm Jack... Frost, that is. The spirit of winter and fun," he finally introduces, his lips twisting into small but smug smirk. He bows slightly, staff still in hand. His eyes are nothing but sincere, though, and I can almost believe him. What he does next results in a suppressed scream from me along with the aversion of my eyes from a possibly fatal accident: Jack jumps off the roof of my house. When I finally have the courage to open my eyes, I relax and sigh with relief as I see he's standing in front of me, perfectly fine. I look down only to discover even more evidence of his claim being true. Where the snow is about a foot and a half deep and any pressure should have sunken it in, Jack stands on top of it, not even denting it. My expression must be one of pure shock because I can hear Jack chuckle at my reaction.

"Sorry… It's mostly children who are able to see me. They don't have to understand. They just believe in the magic… I guess this is a lot to take in, huh…?" he wonders, his shoulders lifting slightly and he gives me an apologetic look. I can see clearly in his eyes, though, that he doesn't regret a thing. My eyes are still wide and I can't comprehend what he's telling me anymore. My legs can't bare holding up my body because I slowly sink back and sit on the step leading to my porch. How? Is... Is this real? Jack Frost? The _actual _Jack Frost? He kneels down in front of me, concerned now.

"You alright…?" he wonders, his eyes curious for my well-being.

"You're… real? You're really Jack Frost?" I question. I stare into his eyes, making sure that he's telling the truth when he says it. Before he can even answer, though, I notice his irises. A snowflake. I can just barely make it out, but it's there. The design of a snowflake laced into the icy blue color of his eyes. Jack smirks and his eyes move up, spying the gutter that runs along the roof. With a swift but steady motion, he reaches up with his staff and lightly taps the metal. At the sound of the tiny ring, frost spreads all along the metal. Icicles also begin to grow down at a pace that defies what school has taught me. I watch as the ice stops spreading and slowly look back at Jack. He's wearing an I-told-you-so look on his face. I half smile at him, knowing he's totally full of himself.

"Modest one, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, I quite enjoy what I do, thank you," Jack stands and swings his staff over his shoulder with one hand while offering the other to me, a smirk still decorating his lips. I take his hand, grateful for the help. "Pretty awesome, though, right?" Jack adds.

"Beautiful," I say as he helps me up. "I was going to say beautiful. But yes…" I add, looking up. "You're pretty amazing…" I'm met with a wide grin as I look back at him, his eyes seeming to sparkle. He looks as if he needs to do something, now, and I squint at him questioningly.

"Come with me for a bit, then. I have something I can show you that's even better than that," he nods up at the icicles. I can't even answer before he's pulling me close, his arms wrapped tightly around my torso.

"Hang on tight, Icicle!" he informs me, playfully smirking before he takes a step back and suddenly pulls me with him high into the air. My voice is lost as I hold back yet another scream. The wind seems to be helping us- or should I say him- fly and maneuver through the sky. He lets out an excited shout, grinning wide as if this is the most fun on the face of the planet. Not to me, though. I just cling to him, hiding my face and hoping to God he doesn't drop me. Sooner than I expect, though, we're descending. My boots rest on a hard surface but I slip slightly, not expecting the ground to be so slick. Jack manages to keep me upright, though, and he laughs softly.

"Careful, there, Icicle…" he warns. My face flushes from the pet name and I can see he's easily amused by it.

"Icicle?" I repeat, raising my eyebrows. My face carries an expression of little amusement. When Jack can tell I'm able to keep my own footing, he lets go of me and takes a few steps back, shrugging. He's smiling casually like the pet name isn't his fault. I don't change my expression.

"Well… you haven't told me your name yet," Jack excuses, smirking all the while as he dishes me the blame for that. I'm about to retort something back but I'm speechless when Jack lets go of his staff and it stands vertically on its own. He knows he's distracting me but that doesn't stop him from his showing off. In the blink of an eye, Jack flips backwards through the air and lands gracefully atop the curved end of the staff. His balance is incredible and he rests his elbows on his knees and holds his chin up with his hand. Still smirking like a know-it-all, Jack raises his eyebrows at me. "Well…?"

I shake my head slightly, not looking away from him. "Wh-what…? …Oh! Uh, Mia. My name's Mia…" I finally sputter an answer, my face burning pink. I can feel the cold starting to bite at my fingertips. I shiver, hoping we aren't out in the open like this much longer. Jack smiles, his eyes softening gratefully now that he knows my name.

"Well, Mia…" he begins, hopping down from being perched on his staff. "Have you noticed where we are?" He lightly swings the wood staff in his hand as he takes a couple steps closer again. Now that he mentions it… We're standing on ice in the middle of a pond near my neighborhood. Actually, it's the pond my dad and I fish at occasionally. I look around, inspecting it with delight. Then I notice that only the middle of the pond is frozen. The part we're standing on.

"Jack, how is this even—"

"Well, I am Jack Frost, after all."

"But… But the physics…!" I giggle, amazed at how this small island of ice doesn't wobble despite two people moving around on it like it's solid ground.

"What, are you Albert Einstein?" he laughs.

"No! But I plan on being an engineer! I'm a scientist and none of this is logical. Nope. Not a thing," I conclude with a light smile, jokingly refusing to accept this magical night. I cross my arms and turn my head away from him, closing my eyes.

"…Jack…?" I ask after he doesn't reply for several moments. My heart skips a beat. I open my eyes and look around, seeing no one. Not even Jack. My eyes begin frantically searching for him.

"Jack…?! Jack, that's not funny! Where'd you go…!?" I call out, half sliding, half walking to the middle of the small ice island.

"He's gone…" I whisper. Was it all a dream, after all? I sink to my knees, hugging myself as I feel the cold finally start to get to me. The wind picks up and it's nearly enough to slide me across the ice. I cover my face with my hood, terrified of being stuck out here the rest of the night. H-How… Why would he—

"…Mia…!"

I gasp as the wind suddenly stops and I feel a hand on my back. Jack. Jack just said my name. Right? I look up, relieved that he's there. His blue eyes are worried but also hold a hint of something more. Hurt…? Fear…? No… Sadness…

"Jack, wh-what… where did you go…?"

"Go? I didn't go anywhere…? I-I was here the whole time, Mia…"

"You… you were…?"

"Yes…!" he says, nodding at me. "I never left you. You just… It was like you couldn't… see me…" Jack trails off, looking down at the ice.

"Like… like you stopped believing for a second…"

My heart then sinks and I suddenly feel awful. Jack's expression was not what I'd expect. He takes a couple steps back from me, almost trying to swallow his own words. Even he can't believe what I've just done. Oh, no. No, no, no…

"Jack, I-I was just joking… I-I didn't mean to stop believing…!" I'm horrified with myself when the realization of where my mind actually took my own joke. I _did_ stop believing… Subconsciously, at least… All my past science classes and explanations reawakening; they blocked him out—No… _I_ blocked him out. I stand and back away slightly.

"Jack… I'm so sorry…"

Jack only responds with his eyebrows furrowing as he watches the ground, not looking in my direction at all. I watch him carefully, now concerned about what I've done to him. He finally looks up at me and I can't read his expression. He looks angry, at first, but then his eyes say otherwise. He's not mad? I understand when he begins walking towards me, closing the space between us. He's got a look of determination.

"Mia," he says with a stern voice. I shut my eyes, bracing myself for whatever is going to happen. I can't help the sharp inhale of cold air through my nose when I suddenly feel his cold hand gently press to my face. My eyes snap open and I look confused for only a second before I see Jack's face. His eyes have now softened and his lips form a gentle, reassuring smile. His hand is freezing cold like ice- but I guess that should be expected. I relax slightly, looking at him apologetically. He _is_ here. He _is_ real. And I _do_ believe in him.

"I'm so sorr-" Jack puts his finger to his lips, silently hushing me. I smile sheepishly as he smirks a bit.

"C'mon," he nods in the direction of my house. "The sun will be rising soon and you look pretty cold," he adds, smiling at me with a somewhat apologetic look. It's then that I notice I've begun to shiver and my nose and ears are stinging. No doubt they're practically glowing pink. Jack holds his hand out to me and I'm all too grateful to take it. With one simple step Jack is in the air, flying high into the sky with me right beside him.

"You know, we might have to have a little fun on our way back since it was interrupted at the pond," Jack comments. I look up at him questioningly and see a large, mischievous smirk on his lips. Oh, crap. I don't get a chance to respond because Jack is suddenly spinning us through the air. I'm about to yell stop but instead a small scream works its way up my throat due to an unexpected turn of events. Jack tosses me into the air higher than he is. I feel myself climb about ten feet away from him before I start descending, falling back towards Jack. My wide eyes and frightened expression is black and white in comparison to his. He's flying backwards, following underneath me with an all too relaxed smirk glued to his face.

"Having fun yet?" he calls, hands folded calmly behind his head. My hands reach out for him as I reply, "Jack, don't you dare let me fall…!"

My one and only prayer is answered when I feel him catch me. I keep my eyes shut tightly the rest of the time, only hearing Jack chuckle at my reaction. After we land safely back at the end of my driveway, Jack lets go of me and smirks, lightly nudging my shoulder.

"So you're a little scared of flying, are you?" he pokes fun.

"I am _not_ afraid of flying!" I counter with a smile, pushing his shoulder playfully. "I've been on plenty of airplanes, thank you very much."

"Oh, airplanes, huh?" He says, eyes wide as he smiles. "Yeah, I guess that's good preparation for the way _I_ fly," he adds sarcastically. I laugh and shake my head.

"You are so full of yourself…" I say with a laugh.

Jack shrugs, "Well, some say I _am_ made of ice…" he laughs as well, shrugging. We both laugh together for a moment before relaxing and smiling at each other.

"Thank you, Jack… That truly was… a lot of fun," I giggle. "You're amazing…"

"Yeahhh, I know…" he replies with a smirk. His expression is playful and rebellious before it softens to one of appreciation. "I'll see you around… Go inside and warm up with some hot cocoa," he suggests with a nod towards my front door. I smile and nod but before I go, I hold my hand out to him. He looks down at my hand curiously for a moment before smiling and taking it with his own.

"Friends?" I ask. Jack nods as if there's no question about it.

"Definitely friends."

"Goodbye, Jack…" I say, squeezing his hand before I let go. He does the same and, faster than I can blink, he's off; high in the sky thanks to a strong gust of wind. I can only giggle, now, as I walk up my driveway and to my house. I'm just about to reach for the door when I hear the wind pick up again. When I turn around, Jack is standing on my car, facing away from me as he appears to be in deep thought.

"Now… I feel… I feel like I forgot to do something…" he wonders aloud, pacing to top of my car. I just smile and shake my head, crossing my arms as I lean my shoulder against the wall to watch him. Just what is he up to, now? Jack snaps his fingers, a light bulb practically shining over his head.

"What now…?" I ask innocently, watching him with a non-trustful gaze. I just know he's up to something.

"I can't believe I almost forgot…!" he exclaims, looking down at me with a giant smile. His happy and delightful grin turns to one of pure mischief as he taps the end of his staff on my car. Within seconds the windows are completely covered with frost. My jaw drops in frustration but there's just no staying made at this kid. I smile anyway as I watch him disappear again.

"Jack…! You'll pay for that!" I call. I laugh and shake my head again before going inside, finally. What a way to spend a morning, huh? With tired smile stuck to my face, I take off my outdoor wear and shuffle upstairs back to my room. The warm familiarity of my bed is welcoming and I fall asleep under the warm covers, knowing that this year… This year, winter is going to be truly magical.


End file.
